


maybe the real monster was the band jokes we made along the way

by pigeonanarchy



Series: jon was in the mechs and you can't change my mind [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Gen, The Mechanisms Were The Archivist's College Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonanarchy/pseuds/pigeonanarchy
Summary: basira and jon were in the mechs au - mag 91
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Basira Hussain & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: jon was in the mechs and you can't change my mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700923
Comments: 17
Kudos: 256





	maybe the real monster was the band jokes we made along the way

“Full operational discretion,” Daisy had said to Martin.

Martin hadn’t _understood,_ had thought Daisy was making _idle threats._

Basira hoped she could drive fast enough, that the warning she had gotten would be enough. Jon was a good dude, and she knew, she _knew_ how nice monsters could seem and how _warped_ otherwise perfectly fine people could end up, but. She didn’t think that was Jon, and. As much as she didn’t want to admit it to herself, or to face the implications, she didn’t think Daisy would be careful enough checking.

“-So we go in through the voice box.” Daisy’s voice. Basira couldn’t see her - there were still trees in the way, but she could tell what was going on.

“Daisy! Daisy, put him down.”

Daisy was _so certain_ he was a monster, but if Basira knew _anything_ for certain it was that Jonny was a terrible liar, and he didn’t even look like he knew what Daisy was talking about. He just looked lost. So maybe he had become a monster on accident. If it were her, she’d have wanted at least the benefit of the doubt. He deserved that much, surely.

“Basira, you and I _both_ know that monsters can seem perfectly friendly. You can’t- you can’t _know_ he’s not a monster just because the two of you were in a _band_ together!”

“Daisy. If I was judging him by our band, I would be siding with you here.”

“Hey!” Jon’s voice still sounded strangled, but that was to be expected.

“But I’m not! You reckon he can mind control people, yeah? What if he asks Elias?”

“Would it?” Daisy clearly still wasn’t okay with Jon, but she wasn’t actively trying to kill him anymore, and Basira would call that a victory.

“I don’t know. I- I could try.”

Should she? Eh, why not. “So Jon-”

“Basira, don’t.” Daisy and Jon interrupted in unison.

“-I am begging you-”

“-You will be the next monster I go after-”

“Will you stand at my side as we make him pay?”

Jon groaned and slumped against the tree Daisy had pushed him into. Daisy glared at her, and she grinned back, unrepentant.

-

Later, when Jon had left Elias’ office and everyone had started trying to figure out what, if it still could be said to exist, the new normal was, and Melanie was still staring at Jon with an openmouthed shock Basira could only partially assign to the revelations that had occurred, Jon pulled Basira aside for a second.

He apologized for the situation, like she’d expected him to, and she pointed out that he hadn’t been the one to threaten her or Daisy or his coworkers, nor had he been the one to bind them all to an eldritch fear monster in the first place.

She almost missed it when he spoke again because of the muttering, but she didn’t. She heard him say, “Looks like you rolled snake eyes.”

They smiled at each other for a second before continuing forwards with the mess that they were both trapped in now.


End file.
